Hybris
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: L’hybris, pour les Grecs de l’Antiquité, était la démesure des mortels mettant en péril l’équilibre de l’univers.


Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 2.04  
Note : Il n'y pas de ''timeline'' précise. Après le 2.01, de toute évidence, mais en fonction des personnages, ce peut être à différents moments des premiers épisodes de la saison 2.

**HYBRIS**

Il était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, à moitié dans le bureau du doc' et à moitié dans le couloir parce que la jeune femme lui avait fait signe d'entrer mais n'avait pas tout à fait terminé avec son patient précédent. Un gardien, une fois n'était pas coutume, pour qui elle était en train de rédiger une ordonnance après lui avoir posé un bandage. C'était un gamin, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années, Sucre ne l'avait encore jamais vu et de toute évidence, ses premiers jours à Fox River avaient connu quelques accrocs. A un moment, il s'était penché vers la jeune femme et lui avait murmuré quelque chose. Elle avait brièvement relevé la tête et s'était mise à rire, avant de rajouter plusieurs lignes à son ordonnance et de laisser tomber sur un ton quelque peu tutélaire :

« C'est de l'hybris ou je ne m'y connais pas, officier Franklin. Je vous suggère de juste... suivre mes prescriptions. »

--

Sucre ne connaît pas le mot hybris. Il suppose que Michael pourrait le lui expliquer, mais il n'a pas demandé. Il fait confiance à Michael pour tout un tas de choses, mais pas pour les mots. Michael parle peu, mais quand il le fait, il met dans le mille ; c'est avec des mots qu'il l'a convaincu de prendre part à son plan et de creuser sans trop lui poser de questions. Michael semble savoir exactement quand et quels boutons pousser pour lui faire faire ce qu'il veut. Sucre ne peut pas y faire grand-chose, mais il peut au moins éviter de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

Il ne connaît pas le mot, mais il connaît le sentiment. L'hybris, c'est avoir imaginé qu'il pourrait se soustraire à l'emprise de son compagnon de cellule : le bleu semblait si inoffensif, si déplacé lorsqu'il a posé ses affaires sur la couchette, Sucre ne s'est pas méfié une seconde. Par voie de conséquence, l'hybris, c'est ce que qui fait qu'il est en train de courir dans la direction opposée à Fox River avec la moitié des gardiens de la prison aux trousses et des chiens aux fesses. Avec un peu de chance, il arrivera à courir jusqu'à New York et jusqu'à Maricruz.

Brad Bellick n'est pas non plus très sûr de la définition du terme, mais il y a un truc qu'il sait : il rattrapera ces enfoirés. Scofield est à lui. Il le rattrapera avant cet enfoiré du FBI avec ses méthodes à la mords moi le noeud et ses enfoirées de petites phrases assassines. Il épinglera cette enfoirée de toubibesse qui n'a pas été foutue de contrôler ses hormones. Et s'il peut toucher les récompenses dans le processus, il n'aura plus à dépendre d'enfoirés comme Abruzzi pour acheter cette maison, peut-être même une un peu plus grande où Maman pourra avoir une pièce rien que pour y installer ses multiples collections de... il n'a jamais bien compris ce qu'elle collectionnait, mais là n'est pas la question. Pour l'instant, en y réfléchissant, le problème de Brad n'est pas l'hybris, mais plutôt la rage aveugle.

T-Bag a côtoyé l'hybris avec plus ou moins de succès au cours de son existence. Plutôt moins que plus, récemment, puisqu'il s'est hélas retrouvé enfermé entre quatre murs. Mais voilà quelques semaines, il a éventré un gardien en pensant qu'il pouvait s'en tirer, et il s'en est tiré et il a recouvré sa liberté. T-Bag estime que concernant l'hybris, la sienne est justifiée. Maintenant, s'il pouvait trouver quelqu'un capable de lui remettre en place sa main...

Henry Pope regarde la réplique miniature du Taj Mahal réduite en miettes à ses pieds, au milieu du bureau qui ne lui servira bientôt plus à rien. Il se dit que si avoir fait confiance à Michael Scofield et pensé qu'il pouvait contribuer à sa réhabilitation n'était pas de l'hybris, c'était en tout cas sa belle erreur de jugement depuis vingt ans.

L'hybris, pour Veronica, ça a été de croire qu'elle pouvait révéler au grand jour, d'un coup de fil, une conspiration née dans les plus hautes sphères de l'Etat et alimentée par les plus hautes instances du pouvoir. Elle n'avait jamais péché par orgueil jusqu'à présent, cela a été la première fois. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il n'y en aura pas de seconde.

John Abruzzi sort de la chambre du motel en tenant son arme dans une main et le crucifix de sa femme dans l'autre. L'hybris, dans son cas, n'a pas été d'imaginer qu'il pouvait avoir Fibonnaci – il est plus intelligent que cela, il connaissait le risque, il a simplement estimé qu'il valait la peine d'être couru. Ce n'était pas, pas seulement, une question d'honneur personnel, mais également de survie ; il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau s'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Dehors, une petite armée de flics en uniforme l'attend, mais il ne s'intéresse qu'au type en costume, avec le visage en lame de couteau. L'homme lui parle avec tout le respect que John est en droit d'attendre, et il regrette presque de le décevoir. Fox River ou la morgue. Ah. Malgré ses qualités évidentes, l'agent du FBI ne comprend pas que pour lui, il n'y a pas la moindre différence entre les deux. Imaginer qu'il pouvait avoir Fibonnaci n'était pas de l'hybris ; choisir la façon dont on meurt, en revanche... ça, c'est une sortie digne de lui.

L'agent Foley relit le rapport qu'elle a établi sur le docteur Tancredi et se reproche la façon dont elle s'y est prise pour interroger la jeune femme. _Mais vous aviez des sentiments pour lui_. Comme si elle pouvait espérer que Tancredi répondrait ou même réagirait à cette affirmation. Hybris. Foley poursuit et enferme peut-être des criminels, mais Tancredi les côtoie ensuite tous les jours – les côtoyait, en tout cas. Contrairement à l'image qu'elle peut donner, elle ne se laissera pas impressionner si aisément. Foley se dit qu'elle fera mieux la prochaine fois. Elle ne sait pas encore qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois parce que Mahone n'a pas aimé ce qu'il y avait dans son rapport. Ou plus précisément, ce qu'il n'y avait pas : des informations utiles.

Sara a posé la bible des Alcooliques Anonymes sur ses genoux et son regard va du minuscule trou, cerné de bleu au creux de son coude, aux dossiers que lui a laissés l'agent Foley. Le premier dossier est celui de Michael Scofield, la couverture ouverte sur sa photo d'identité de la prison. Sara a beau bouger contre les oreillers, la photo est comme ces portraits étranges dont les yeux semblent vous poursuivre, et le regard perçant ne la lâche pas. Parfois, quand il venait à l'infirmerie, elle oubliait leurs statuts respectifs et voyait en lui quelqu'un de différent : éduqué, poli, bien élevé, gentil mais pas trop (Sara est bien placée pour savoir que l'excès en toute chose est regrettable). Et parfois, elle pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner, sans toutefois saisir où il voulait en venir. Elle ne se blâme pas pour ne pas avoir saisi où il voulait en venir : l'hybris, ça a été de penser qu'elle était capable de garder à l'esprit jusqu'au bout cette dichotomie, ces deux Michael, et de ne pas mettre son intégrité en jeu. Au vu des éléments qu'elle possédait, elle n'est pas tout à fait certaine d'avoir mis son intégrité en jeu, c'est sans doute là que le bât blesse.

Lincoln est plus indulgent. Avec lui-même et avec les autres. Il peut se le permettre, il devrait se préparer à griller sur la chaise électrique alors qu'il est en train de marcher en plein soleil, en pleine rue, avec des femmes qui le regardent et lui sourient en ayant autre chose que de la pitié dans les yeux (bon OK... _ça_, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne chose, en fin de compte). Il sait qu'avoir imaginé payer ses dettes, toutes ses dettes, en acceptant de descendre un trafiquant de drogue n'était rien qu'une connerie de plus de sa part. Juste plus monumentale que celles qu'il avait pu commettre auparavant. L'hybris, pour beaucoup, c'est de penser qu'ils peuvent avoir la moindre prise sur les événements, que leur intervention pourrait faire la différence. Le plus souvent à tort, beaucoup plus rarement à raison. En guise de preuve à cette exception, il a un petit frère qui l'a fait évader d'une prison de haute sécurité.

L'hybris, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est censé être familier à quelqu'un souffrant d'une faible estime de soi. Pourtant, cela n'a pas empêché Michael d'élaborer et de mettre en oeuvre un plan qui en demandait une bonne dose. Il se dit qu'il a fait tout ça pour Lincoln, mais la vérité est qu'il se demande si son frère aurait tant manqué que ça à grand monde. A part lui.

L'hybris, pour les Grecs de l'Antiquité, était la démesure de mortels orgueilleux mettant en péril l'équilibre de l'univers ; Némésis, la déité intervenant pour rétablir cet équilibre et rappeler aux hommes leur juste place dans le monde : ce n'était pas une force vengeresse et aveugle, mais une puissance de justice et de mesure. Alexander Mahone se souvient de ces quelques notions acquises à l'université et médite ça en tapotant du bout des doigts la pile toujours plus importante de documentation qui s'accumule sur son bureau.

FIN

4-5, 12 septembre 2006

Post scriptum  
- Cette vignette est partie d'une scène entre Michael et Sucre dans l'épisode 1.06 Riots, Drills and the Devil, lorsque Sucre dit qu'il a une idée pour éviter l'appel mais que c'est une mauvaise idée. Michael lui demande si elle est ''pire que celle de perdre Marizcruz ?'' sur un ton et avec une expression tels qu'à chaque fois, je pense ''petite peste''. D'où les paragraphes concernant Sucre ; les autres sont venus ensuite.  
Edité le 12/09/2006 pour ajouter le paragraphe concernant Abruzzi. RIP, John.


End file.
